War of the Patriots
The 17th episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Daredevil / Matt Murdock ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Tigra / Greer Grant ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang ** Wasp / Hope Van Dyne ** Black Panther / T’Challa ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S. ** She-Hulk / Jennifer "Jen" Walters ** Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *** Red Hulk / General Thunderbolt Ross *** A-Bomb / Ricky Jones *** Skaar Supporting Characters * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Commissioner George Stacy * Inhuman Royal Family ** Black Bolt ** Medusa ** The Werefox / Rosy Barsi ** Lockjaw ** Karnak ** Gorgon * Phoenix Warriors ** Jean Grey ** Summer Knight / Bucky Barnes ** Red She Hulk / Dr. Betty Ross ** Spitfire / Jacqueline Falsworth (first full appearance) (joins team) ** Sun-Hawk / Adrian Toomes Villains * Master Mold (single appearance) (Death) ** Dark Sentinels (single appearance) (destruction) * Oscorp Thunderbolts (assembled) (disbanded) ** Iron Patriot / Norman Osborn (as the Green Goblin in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) *** Oscorp Guardsmen (first appearance) (destruction) ** Beetle / Mech V / Abner Jenkins (joins and leaves team) ** Shriek / Frances Barrison (joins and leaves team) ** Silver Sable / Silver Sablinova (joins and leaves team) ** Iron Vulture / Arthur Toomes (joins and leaves team) ** Psylocke / Elisabeth "Betsy" Braddock (joins and leaves team) ** Detroit Steel (joins and leaves team) ** U-Foes (join and leave team) *** Vector / Simon Utrecht *** Vapor / Ann Darnell *** X-Ray / James “Jimmy” Darnell * HYDRA ** Crossbones / Brock Rumlow (death) ** Super Adaptoids (destruction) Other Characters * Betty Brant * Justin Hammer (death) * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson (mentioned only) Plot In a Hammer Industries facility, Norman Osborn (in his Iron Patriot armor) and the Wild Pack are having a destructive battle with a HYDRA Squad led by an high-tech armored Crossbones, who is planning to take over Justin Hammer’s latest weapons and use them to renew HYDRA after the New Avengers defeated the Red Goblin. The event is being observed by Jacqueline Falsworth, a young Athletic woman from Midtown known and respected by all citizens as an Inhuman with Pyrokinetic powers as well as Endless Speed running abilities. The fight ends disastrously as Norman, enraged by Crossbones’ infamous tauntings, pins him into the facility as the villain is about to set off numerous explosives within his armor, which destroys the entire facility and kills numerous employees including Hammer himself. Right before the blast kills the civilians as well, Jacqueline uses her Speed Powers to save every single one of them. As Osborn and his team oversee in horror the tragic result of their failure, Jacqueline comforts some of the surviving victims, including the young daughter of the employees who were caught in the blast, as well as she tearfully laments for having not been fast enough and she is also comforted and forgiven by the survivors. In the Avengers Tower, the Avengers oversee footage of Oscorp's attempts of protecting innocent civilians which had previously made the situations worse and resulted in collateral damage, including the destruction of the Hammer Industries facility which cost Hammer’s live. The Avengers also see footage of Norman’s transformation into the Green Goblin, which they are disgusted of. The team is approached by Nick Fury, who informs them are he and Commissioner Stacy had convinced the United Nations’ leaders to sign the Superior Leadership Act, a contract which will put Oscorp under greater supervision and direction of the Avengers. Regarding Osborn’s poor leadership which almost gave HYDRA an advantage to cripple America, the Avengers agree, but are confronted in their monitors by Osborn himself, who is reluctant to let the Avengers take over his company and sets his facility with armed units to prevent interference. Captain America attempts to reason with him by claiming that the Avengers are only planning to keep Oscorp from falling apart, but his words fall on Osborn's deaf ears as Osborn ends the conversation. To make things worse, the Avengers are alerted by S.W.O.R.D. agents of the catastrophic threat of Master Mold, an ancient A.I. designed to lead the Sentinels, which is heading towards Attilan to bring on the extinction of the Inhumans and then, destroy all life on Earth. The Avengers divide in two teams: one consisting of the founding members, who work alongside the Phoenix Warriors to deal with Osborn and the Wild Pack, and the other consisting of the expanded members led by Falcon and Captain Marvel, who set out to stop Master Mold. The Avengers with Captain America are also joined by Jacqueline Falsworth, in her newly developed superhero mantle of Spitfire, who is exacting to redeem herself of her failure in Hammer Industries. The expanded members arrive in time at Attilan to help the Inhumans with the Sentinels while the founding Avengers, Spitfire and the Phoenixes confront Osborn and his new Task Force team (consisting on the anti-heroes and villains who were recruited by Truman Marsh to form the Thunderbolts) in an Oscorp Aircraft. While the Iron Legion armors keep the Oscorp Guardsmen occupied, the heroes battle the Thunderbolts. Back in Attilan, while the others battle countless waves of Sentinels and Redwing and Lockjaw escort the civilians to safety, Falcon, Black Bolt, Captain Marvel and Red Hulk battle Master Mold himself as Ant-Man and Vision discuss an idea to shut off the Sentinels at once. Back in Oscorp, just as the Thunderbolts are nearly defeated, Spitfire notices Iron Vulture attempting to use Hyper Bombs to blow himself with Black Widow, Hawkeye, Sun-Hawk and Silver Sable next to him (just like the incident Crossbones caused before), reminding her in horror of the disaster she could not stop in Hammer Industries. Claiming that she cannot let it happen again, Spitfire quickly subdues and disarms Iron Vulture as she also speeds up as far as she can from New York to make sure the bombs will explode somewhere else, though she is slowly caught by the blast and badly wounded and passes out in Black Widow’s arms after returning to the battleground. In Attilan, Ant-Man and Vision manage to shrink into Master Mold’s robotic body and mess with his circuits before damaging his core. Right after the two make their way out, Black Bolt finishes Master Mold off with the power of his voice, disabling the remaining Sentinels and saving Attilan. Back in Oscorp, as the defeated Thunderbolts are taken to custody, a dying Spitfire is reanimated and brought back to life in time by Sun-Hawk and Red She-Hulk. As everyone cheers on the Avengers’ victory, Norman, refusing to accept defeat, recovers his armor and takes off to the distance. Through F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s calculations of Norman’s destination trajectories, Iron Man learns that Norman is heading to wherever Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess are and takes off after Osborn, saying: “Hold on, Kid. I’m coming in.”. "It all concludes in 'Ultimate Spider-Man.''" '''Continuity Previous Episodes * Jacqueline Falsworth, who had made her first appearance in the series as one of the Inhuman descendants whose Inhuman powers were awakened by the Terrigen Mist Meteor in Fantastic Inhumans and Where to Find Them, returns in this episode as Spitfire. * The episode follows the events of Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episode Green v. Red: Madness Returns. ** Footage of Norman’s transformation into the Green Goblin is also shown in the Avengers Tower. Next Episodes * A small message in the end says: “''It all concludes in Ultimate Spider-Man.”, marking continuity to the '''Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers' episode Soul Burn. Notes * This episode is noted as another inspiration to the Civil War storyline, although it focuses more on Violence Regulation instead of Identity Registration. * The story also uses a few elements of 2016 Marvel Movies Captain America: Civil War and X-Men: Apocalypse. ** The battle between Norman Osborn’s Thunderbolts and Crossbones’ HYDRA Squad in Hammer Industries has a similar outcome of the Avengers’ battle with Crossbones’ Mercenaries in Wakanda in Captain America: Civil War. ** Norman’s attempts to defeat Crossbones indirectly results in the destruction of Hammer Industries facility and the deaths of numerous employees, including Justin Hammer himself, just like Wanda Maximoff's attempt to stop Crossbones’ insidious explosion accidentally killed numerous civilians in a nearby building. These casualties also result in the Superior Leadership Act ordered by S.H.I.E.L.D. and signed by the United Nations’ leaders just like Wanda’s casualties result in the Sokovia Accords ordered by Secretary Ross. ** Jacqueline Falsworth attempts to save as many civilians as she can from the destruction of Hammer Industries facility almost similarly to how Peter Maximoff saves all mutants in the X-Men Academy from the Mansion’s explosion accidentally caused by Alex Summer’s attempt to stop En Sarab Nur in X-Men: Apocalypse. ** The Avengers's battle against Osborn's group takes place in an Aircraft similarly to the one Captain America and Iron Man's factions did in Captain America: Civil War. Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time